<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hot Ass Day by Sun_hea22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24906634">Hot Ass Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sun_hea22/pseuds/Sun_hea22'>Sun_hea22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:21:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24906634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sun_hea22/pseuds/Sun_hea22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gajeel was hot and not in a good way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hot Ass Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   It was a hot and humid day well too damn hot if you asked him. Gajeel guessed that's how it is when a heat wave comes through. Usually the heat doesn't bother him that much with him being at the guild, or driving out to his next job panther and Levy riding along. If not those things then you might catch him taking a nice stroll with Levy. </p><p>   Which if he was honest it was just him trying to keep Levy from falling into a hole while she tries to read and walk. Not being able to do any of these things didn't bother Gajeel. Oh no. What bothered him was that two ass holes decided to come visit. Now normally he doesn't care if people come to visit it's mostly Levy they come to see. Which is fine and dandy but however she ain't here right now.</p><p>    Levy 'god forbid' went to have a spa day with Lucy and Juvia. Why might you ask, because girls man girls. The sweet nerdy shrimp dared to say ' We are best friends for life and it defies anything including the heat' that girl I swear. A silent call on bull shit ( because later priorities) and well who was he to say no to her but back to the main issue. </p><p>   It was hot as hell and Gray wants to be a touch sensitive ass. With that being said as far as Gajeel was concerned. If you are going to have magic that makes your body temperature as cold as ice you better expect some contact this time of the year. Especially if you are gonna come to someone's home uninvited knowing full well the air conditioning is broken. Then there was Natsu and there are times where I like to give him the benefit of the doubt.</p><p>    Natsu is an idiot of course, but he's not dumb okay. I mean really does he truly honest to God not know that his presence isn't welcome on days like this. With his magic this time of the year have those within his person feel like they're sitting under the devil's ball sack. Plus why were they even here like at all. The broken icy hot duo just sitting here (well Gray was Natsu's dumb ass was raiding my fridge) on their phones. </p><p>    'Ay Gajeel you are only going to make yourself hotter with that attitude' Natsu says with Gajeel's leftovers in one hand and his phone in the other. Now one would think that Gajeel would have a problem with him eating his food. NO. His problem was that this idiot had the audacity to have a sinister look in his eyes the moment they make eye contact. This look can mean 1 or 2 things to Gajeel. </p><p>    He is texting Lucy on some shit Gajeel doesn't even wanna think about and she is more than likely blushing like crazy. So I'll give him a round of applause for that.<br/>
This bastard knew and I mean knew what he was doing by coming here to this little ass apartment with no air conditioner. And he was being an evil little shit. </p><p>   Either way Gajeel didn't know if he could be pissed or not, but that does not change his attitude about them being there.  ' Yo momma and why are you two even here right now',Gajeel said, giving a huff of air before laying his back on the couch. If he was honest Gajeel would be in his bedroom right about now, new born baby naked, currents closed, and hair laid out all over the bed just trying to keep cool. Who was he kidding,he's a big fella and people like him get hot really fast. I mean his hair was long as shit for crying out loud.  Gray snickered but made no comment and well Natsu was still eating his fucking food. </p><p>   Though Gray wasn't silent for long stating ' I'm only here cause Juju thought it would be a good idea for 'male bonding'  between us three.' Natsu spoke before I could ' So in other words. If you didn't come here while she's with our', as he pointed between him and me, ' girlfriends then I'll guess no sex my guy.' He says with slight scrutiny. A quick ' you stupid ' from Natsu as he was just about done with Gray already and to be honest I was too. ' You could have gone anywhere but here while they are at the spa for lord knows how long' I said quickly to him.</p><p>    ' Well excuse me for wanting a nice ass dinner and to keep my head before bed routine okay.' Gray justifies. ' So Natsu why on earth would you be here' asked Gajeel but he wasn't that curious. ' because I was bored and decided to be a bother. Simple as that.' Natsu says with a very broad look on his face. But he wasn't done there. ' Though to be clear I don't NEED to do what Lucy tells me in order to get, head before bed. It's a matter of getting that mood my friend. Which it looks like you can't with Juju.' Welp that pissed Gray off ' Fuck you Natsu, we can fight right if you want.' He says and well Natsu's rebuttal tickled my funny bone ' I mean I would but it appears to that the one worth fighting in your relationship is Juju seeing as she got you on yo knees ma guy' </p><p>   Now that had Natsu and me both hollering. This idiot can say the stupidest shit ever not caring for their feelings ( unless you're Lucy) and keep it pushing. A blind man can see that that was a mean thing to say even if it is funny. Well with Gray being Gray when it comes to Natsu charges at him. With Natsu being the man he is, wasn't just going to let Gray attack him. No, he duck out of the way and runs for and out the door before Gray can get his hands on him. With Gray following after him ( did this dumbass just step on his couch with his shoes on)  to beat the crap out of him leaving Gajeel's front door open in the process. </p><p>   Seeing that Gajeel didn't want flies in his house he got up and closed the door. He texted LeLevy what time she was going to be on her way back and Cash Apped her some extra money to go pick up a couple of fans on her way back. While also opting to just order pizza for dinner because it's too damn hot to cook anything. And if he did ended up buck ass naked after ordering said pizza. Well that was his concern not yours.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>